


Puzzle

by aea



Category: Robotech, Robotech II: The Sentinels, Robotech Series - Jack McKinney, Robotech The New Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aea/pseuds/aea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotech is my favorite story since I’ve seen the first episode of the Macross saga in 1995. I’m fond of all - TV show, McKinney novels and comic series. It’s incurable )))<br/>My long long text (22 chapters ..) is about REF’ last year on Tirol in parallel with the Regess being on the Earth (the Haydonnites plans and the Protoculture as well). Two questions I tried to answer:<br/>- What at last made Rick Hunter and others ready to use Neutron-S against the Earth – their own home?<br/>- What was the fate of the Invid Regess after all?</p><p>an excuses: I’ve translated text myself so I’m sure it’s far from immaculate, but I did my best to make all definite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not as invaders we have arrived on this planet, but as the ambassadors of peace. And we do not seek retribution for offences, so we shouldn't triumph on the bones. Thus a true Christian perceives the grief and devastation in the house of his enemy without joy, but with pain in the heart. So let's fill this abandoned house with prayer. And let this temple arise neither in the glow of the glorious victories, nor in sorrow of bitter losses, but in great anxiety of our doubt ...

From the first proclamation in the Universal Christian Church. /Tiresia, Tirol - homeworld of the Robotech Masters/

Tirol 2043.

Not yet old, but quite grey-haired and slightly stooped Admiral of space fleet Richard Hunter glanced frowningly at the colourless sky of Tirol. He walked slowly, so as not kick up dust. Colored shards of glass crunched under his feet. A string of dismal ruins was little resemblance to the main street of capital city. The view woke childhood memories – father’s encyclopedia of the ancient world with photographs of some of the destroyed temples, Greek or maybe Roman. Hunter didn’t remember exactly, but the feeling returned each time he went his usual route along the rubble of columns, through the stairs stairs, past the fallen statues on the way from the REF residential quarter to the hospital. Half a year already (not missing a single day).

Tirol in ruins. The punishment for the centuries of conquests. Earth looked alike in two thousand eleven. At that time (on official data) for one day of continuous bombing Zentraedi destroyed nearly seventy percent of the Earth surface. Mostly the central districts of large cities. Pictures of the darkened Earth surface only added to pessimism, while demonstrating only rare dull constellations where endless cobwebs of sparkling strings had been seen just a couple of days ago. But there were happy exceptions, such as Manhattan. At that time among technicians SDF-1 the joke was that at the night of Zenraedi' attack local blackout had accured in New York, and lucky island had dropped out of aliens' sight. 

But the real hell was at the surfase. Many regions of the Earth remained uninhabitable due to total devastation and increased background radiation.

Tirol was much luckier. Invids didn’t try to destroy the planet itself. Whether they hadn't time enough to contrive the atomic weapons, or they preferred not to kill the planet's surface. Their "just anger" was directed against the Robotech Masters, who previously had ravaged Invid’ homeworld Optera. Life is unfair. Lords of Tirol avoided the rage of Invids. Masters and their private army of clones had managed to leave Tirol shortly before the Invid’ attack. So the general population was thrown at the mercy of mecha-monsters without any defence. Now Invids were driven out. Tiresia - war Museum - an exhibition of fighting mecha of all types and generations in the decorations of the remains of the Imperial architecture. Right over these inspirational ruins raised the lowly functional blocks suitable for placement of military and civilian personnel of REF. Else there were warehouses, hangars for repair and maintenance of equipment, army club and spacious well equipped medical aid station - pride of Jean Grant.

Even the universal church was built for Christians. Initially, it took place in a big tent, but this inflatable chapel was too small. It was need to look for something more suitable. In the end, a simple metal cross was hoisted onto a big local building that had miraculously survived in Invid' attack. Columns and stucco from the previous decor were left untouched despite recurrent motifs triplets. The General meeting decided to consider all this bunches of three flowers on the mosaic panels and groups of three twins in bas-reliefs as an allegory of the Holy Trinity.

Everybody was satisfied, but Rick Hunter visited that place only once, at the opening ceremony. He found it meaningless. And habitually congratulating Grants with Christmas, he often caught himself on the thought that he had already forgotten how to believe in divine Providence. All the incredible things, which had opened to Rick while cosmic journey, only expanded the borders of reality. Not a scintilla of real God presence he had found. But the main thing that Rick learned for the time of the Tirol campaign was that the force of arms, and common sense often come as a salvation in answer to the prayers. Common sense first of all, of course...

Silence. Only a wind gently swept away the sand from stones, opening a view to the quaint Tirolean texts. Neither time he had for learning the language of these stones, nor the reason. At the moment Hunter's Mission arrived, local population had fled away from the city. Few returned since. Tiresians Cabell and Rem mastered English very quickly. The language of this planet turned into a secret code of knowledge. Within their own circle, academic brethren spoke it freely as if they found a new Latin. To the uninitiated not a single word was clear. But who cared?! Dr. Emil Lang has recently reported about the imminent return of his group from Optera base. His message was: "Restoration of ecosystem of Optera is about to be completed. The Protoculture Matrix on board the space fortress SDF-3, will be filled with a new crop of flowers by the end of the year." 

Hunter often repeated to himself all these resolutions and reports. While walking through desert Tirezian streets and delving into the documentation in the headquarters. Actualy he tried to hold in hands almost everything that happened under his command, feeling the urgent need to control the preparation and see the progress. He tried to feel the chain of events like the strings under his fingers, not releasing any details. As if he was a conductor of the orchestra performing a symphony. He did his best keeping the rhythm of action. Any delay disturbed his harmony. Delays and failures were as false notes. No, Rick Hunter had not changed. He hadn't become more demanding, not he tried to press or urge subordinates. There was no need. All members of the Mission worked as a single body for the sake of a common goal. And nearer was the day when REF would finally be able to launch from Tirol, to leave this planet which had become almost home for them, though still alien and uncomfortable. To come back home, to fight and win at all costs. After two failed attempts to recapture Earth from the Invids Hunter became extremely cautious. Invid Queen had entrenched herself on the Earth and turned the planet into her unassailable fortress. Two REF liberation missions had already died and everything seemed to be hopeless. But now, when REF had managed to get rid of Invids here on Tirol, when at last they had revealed the secret of Protoculture production, their chance of winning was greater then ever. Hunter kept himself concentrated on work. He filled his head to the eyeballs trying to make all personal problems been ousted from his memory by current needs and achievements.

Laughter and tramping - insensibly for himself Rick stepped into residential area. "Like home again" He thought, looking at boys played ball in a cloud of dust. Terrans and Tiresians together as one race. "So many light years we've passed through just for meeting with children like ours. The highest wisdom must it be. The main goal of the Pioneer mission. Your son might do his first steps today". Rick pursed his lips. Unmerciful memory - no matter how hard he tried to forget, all was useless. Any reminder hurted. And again in his head Jeane Grant's trembling voice was ringing "She lost the baby, Rick." And all of the inside was breaking and falling into a black abyss, and he was feeling dizzy ...

"Stop crying, Rick Hunter!" once again he told himself "Go ahead and don't look back. You chose the army ... War takes lives of loved ones - friends or unborn children - doesn't matter. There was Invid' attack, a direct hit. Lisa is the REF Admiral. She must be on the bridge, whatever happens. Tom Edwards is to blame. Bastard Edwards! Vile traitor! He wasted his life trying to take revenge on you, Rick Hunter, hadn't you noticed his hatred against you?! You've paid in full for your blindness. This unfortunate vowed to take away from you everything that's dear. That's why came over to Invid's side, kidnapped Minmei and tried to kill Lisa. Surely he would conspired even with the devil, if only such existed in the universe. Why not!?.. Lang says that we just don't put enough effort into the search. After all Edwards betrayed both the REF and the Invids. Now he is dead and the Invids are destroyed; Optera - their homeworld, was given to Praxians and renamed the New Praxis. Earth is waiting for help and you have no right to give up."

"Lisa has survived!" Vince Grant's voice in Rick's head saying "Jeane believes that Lisa will get better soon. You are not alone, Rick Hunter, life goes on!"

Through the holes in the walls evening light shined. Splinters of stained glass twinkled like gems and the dust flied up, flashing like stars. Rick saw some plants growing in the crack. Brown leaves and clusters of small blue flowers on thin stems. He bent over to pick them up and felt the smell of bitterness and cinnamon. Stalks cut into his fingers. "Pathetic bunch," He thought "I wish I could bring you roses, my darling. But I swear the day will come. We'll be back home, and then I will give you only the most beautiful flowers..."


	2. Threshold

When survive I often feel faint. I can't believe that Something that almost kills a man can give him any power back.  
/Notes of Terran Philosophy: From Cabell’s letter to Rick Hunter/

*

Lisa Hayes-Hunter was sitting hunched up in a wheelchair. Her face still young and pretty looked haggard. At moments like this she asked herself "wasn’t it better to hit my head stronger and stay unconscious? Why not waste time dreaming awake and counting chamomiles on the blanket?" The physical pain was nothing but a discomfort. Sheer hell was to keep sanity being alone and surrounded by all these vague "what if not...?" and "what would be if you...?" which were like guns firing point-blank - shot by shot tearing off the remnants of her mental’ armor. And beyond them, the main caliber - one thought that was frighteningly clear - decisive blow breaking the soul in pieces. "You are dead, Elisabeth – still alive, but without continuation. Game over.” 

Feeling this unusual weakness she longed to see Rick; to fix her weeping eyes upon him and repeat her “Rick, I will never be able to... Rick, forgive me... Rick, I don't”..... And hear again his gentle "I love you". And then returne him in whisper “we'll never have children, I... never...” - and then once again to get his strong confirmation: "It's not your fault. do not blame yourself, I beg you..." 

Just in her imagination. 

In reality she managed to keep calm. Once she ordered herself to stop regressing. “You must be strong, Admiral Elisabeth Hayse–Hunter.” She said to herself “Just take a look at your husband. While you’ve been sleeping, his black hair became whiter than snow. Your sorrow cost Rick a dozen of years of lifetime. Don’t make him suffer again.” But still she was waiting for him every day … 

Jeane Grant flitted into the cubicle and sat on the edge of Lisa’s bed:  
"How are you?"

"Sick and tired of irons on my feet," Lisa muttered crossly, "feeling like old wreck."

"Be patient" Jeane smiled “We will take them off in a couple of weeks, but then" - she paused - "you'll have to do special exercises."

"I wish I could fix all in me through gymnastics." Lisa murmured.

"All problems can be solved," Jeane smiled "Actually, I’m here to talk with you about some."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked inertly.

"I thought a lot about all that happened to you and a child. We couldn't do anything…"

"I know, Jeane, you’ve rescued me."

"Yes, but we couldn't save your child" Jeane dropped her eyes. "I thought ..."

Lisa didn't let her finish:  
"Don't blame yourself. It was my decision to stay on the bridge. My fault!"

Jeane caught her breath and went on:  
"Listen to me please, Lisa. We have lost a lot because of this war, everyone of us. But there are quite a few things we’ve received." She stood up, came to Hayes who was still sitting in the wheelchair and laid her soft hands on Lisa’s shoulders. "New technologies enable us to create new life artificially and entrust it to machine’s care until the very moment of birth. Now we can extract genetic material from any tissues . O Lord! Why do I need to explain all that here? We are surrounded by "flower children" ... Lisa, all depends on your decision only. Laboratory of the medical center is fully equipped, Cabell promised to control the process."

"This perfect equipment is expropriated from the building which was chosen for a Church? I suppose." Lisa said with a cunning smile.

"You are quick-witted."

Lisa cried out laughing: "Truly the faith works wonders!"

Jeane smiled:  
"I’m happy to see you laughing, but still, what about the idea?"

"You know me well, Jeane" Lisa murmured through set teeth. The smile vanished from her face. "I am an optimist. I'm not afraid of unknown. But the further we go spaceward, the more we learn... Probably I’m ready to stop. Despite all the tricks with super dimensional movements I'm too old, Jeane. This threshold I don't want to overstep, and with all due respect to Cabbel, I can't say that I'm excited about the result of his previous experiment."

"Rem you mean? Jeane asked.

"Him yeah. Tell me what he really is?"

"Difficult question. Especially now, when all around tell him that he is Zor clone."

"I don’t mean peer pressure, Jeane." Rem is a copy of Zor in fact. He doesn't belong to himself. Once he said to me that he couldn’t believe even his own memories"

"Who talks about copying?!" Jeane shook her head. "Even the copies are not necessarily to activate their cell memory, " - Rem is the exception rather than the rule. It’s all not so easy!"

"But still possible!"

"Yes, it could happen... under certain conditions."

"I don’t want, Jeane." Lisa exclaimed. "I don’t want my nightmares for my child. I will never agree. Never! Even if Rick will like this idea. Our memories are to be stored in the SDF-3 log-book only. You must understand me."

"You’re wiser than me. I won’t tell him."

"Thank you" Lisa said calmly. "Please, help me to get on the bed."

The moment Jeane placed hospital bed in the normal position, Rick appeared at the threshold:  
"Hey, girls, How are you?"

Lisa gave him a thin smile:  
"Jeane came to talk me about gymnastics, rehabilitation procedures and other tortures. Or your crone will hitch to the bathroom and back on crutches till her death”.

Jeane threw up her hands and shouted:  
\- Don't listen to her, Rick! Just a couple of months and your Beauty will walk as before, and even dance! Well I must go, my patients are waiting!”.

Then she left them alone.


	3. Control

***

"I'm sorry, my dear, this is all I found," Rick mumbled looking at frail flowers that nearly drowned in a simple glass vase. . 

"Oh no, Rick! They are luxurious like those dandelions you've brought me once."

"Of course," Rick smiled, "but those dandelions were not so simple"

"Really?!" Lisa laughted. "What was so special about them?"

"They were the very first ones I've found in the whole desert!" 

"And you've cut them! You've killed the last flowers on Earth just to bring them to me, Rick! We weren't even close friends ..."

"it was a sign, my dear, you know how much I love you!" 

 

No need was to argue about those little yellow things. Rick nodded to confirm Lisa's little legend. He sat on the bed and hugged her knees.   
"I need you now more then any time before" He took a deep breath "Can't wait the day I'll steal you from this cage."  
"Me too" Lisa pulled him close and kissed his lips. Rick tried to continue, but She gently pulled away. "How can I exite him when physical intimacy is prohibited." She thought. "I miss you so much, Rick." 

"I can come twice a day, indeed! Every time I'm not busy!"

"But you will still go away." 

"Jeane's said her "soon" already. You need to gain strength."

"I can't spend days doing nothing!" Lisa exlaimed "Why don't you all understand? I'm going crazy from boredom; from lack of news.   
My mind is paralyzed even more then my legs!"

"I understand, dear" Hunter sighed. "But Jeane is unlikely to turn her hospital into a branch of the headquarters."

"Please forgive me!" Lisa gave him an apologetic look. "My whims must sound nasty. What are our prospects?"

"Everything is according to a plan", – Hunter declaimed.

"The Protoculture Matrix is already assembled on Board the SDF-3, in a week we will meet the Expedition from Optera" He stopped   
"from the New Praxis, God help me get used to all these renamings. O'key! Actualy we will be ready to return home as soon as Lang and Rem start the Protoculture production. Haydonites promise to equip all our machines with their shadow devices. We will be invisible for the Invids!"

"That's all not enough." Lisa shook her head.

"Why?"

"Invid Regese is not as sociable as the Regent, Rick." Lisa looked through him to the void. She keeps silence, but has already destroyed our two divisions on the Earth orbit. They didn't even reach the planet surfase. Her Majesty doesn't allow us enter her realm, Rick!" 

"Fucking Disneyland!" Hunter snorted

"Earth is her sceptre and Orb, Rick, her royal dignity and the last stronghold! It's not the deserted Optera that she abandoned so easily,  
but the promised land full of sweet pink flowers! Invid Queen will die for it and do her best to destroy Robotech forses, and, at last to finish mankind off!"

"Our force grows too." Hunter said "Allies will help us to reach Earth and kick this Maleficent off!" 

"We can't spare friends Rick." Lisa whispered "I can't lose anyone anymore." Lisa covered her face with her hands and leaned back on the pillow crying.   
There was no REF Admiral Lisa Hayes-Hunter that moment - just an old woman weak and sensitive. Hunter felt helpless. Her sudden change made him wish   
to escape from the chamber just to avoid her tears. Struggling with what seemed unnatural to him, Rick lay down and whispered into his wife's ear   
"We will win, Lisa, I promise you, I will find a way to return us home, and neither Invid not the Devil himself will stop us!"

"Do it, Rick, I beg you..." 

"I swear" A bell rang. Rick turned it off, but looked at the screen of his cell phone. He jumped to his feet "I have to go."

"of course, Rick, of course" Lisa nodded returning to her usual state. "It must be something very urgent." 

"Don't know" Rick shrugged and headed for the exit.

"By the way, Rich, what a new about our little rock star?!"

"Minmei you mean?" Rick turned, standing in the doorway. "Nothing new!. She was moved to Cabbel's laboratory. The old man cares for her,   
but gives no forecasts."

"Poor thing... Lisa exhaled

"See you!" Rick waved goodbye and hurried off muttering " Oh Lisa, stop being so jealous. How long could you play this stupid game?.."


End file.
